red assassin begining
by sonic06
Summary: so I've been getting about 5 P.M's a week about how red assassin began so here is how his journey began and how he became red assassin


Chapter 1 delivery of death

From the dark pit's of hell rose demon of pure darkness Hades the god of hell named him darkos he had been given a mission to kill the parent's of the red assassin so he went out to kill them "lelata run" yelled dace the father of red assassin so lelata ran with red assassins a baby at the time dace was struck down & kicked aside like a piece trash. "ohh he's a brutal one finest warrior I ever created" said Hades lelata hid the child inside a bush of leaf's then darkos found her & killed her & darkos went back to Hades "wonderful show darkos thankfully I got that on replay so we can make some popcorn and watch it over and over again" said Hades "okay" said darkos .

Chapter 2 18 year's passing

18 year's had gone by since the parent's were killed & the child lived he went pick pocketing merchant's stealing food when people weren't looking he had no name so came up with one himself so he named himself drake. But one night when drake went to sleep he heard a voice inside his head it was an ancient guardian called altis he told drake to find the cloak the sword & the chain to defeat his rival darkos. Who he hadn't met yet so he decided to do as he said.

Chapter 3 where to go

Drake was wondering where to go to find the cloak sword & chain then altis told him the chain was in the tower of destiny he didn't know where it was located so he called out to altis to show him where the tower of destiny was. so altis sent down a guide called the spirit of justice who showed him the way so drake ran then the spirit of justice disappeared then a tower rose from the ground to the sky "whoa that's a big tower" said drake so he entered.

Chapter 4 tower of destiny

So he entered & there was a statue of Anubis Ra & Horus he had to make a beam of light that went to the orb atop the door drake took out his sword & climbed the Horus statue then found a riddle power of the air fire & death drake had a capsule of air he put it inside the staff & a beam of light went to the orb "I get it now" said drake he went to the Ra statue & lit a match then put it in his staff & another beam of light went to the door then to the Anubis statue "so death what's related to death blood may work" said drake so he cut his hand & the blood leaked in to the amulet Anubis was holding & the last beam of light hit the orb & the door smashed open. then there where the horn's in the next room he blew in to one & the roof cracked "Ahh that's loud wait I know what to do here he looked around for an ox-bell then put it on the stand then played the song of hathor then the other door smashed open. it was a spiral staircase so he started walking up then the floor started collapsing "ohh ball's" said drake he ran up the spiral staircase when he got up the whole spiral staircase had collapsed then he found the chamber of the chain of destiny "finally" said drake. Then a skeleton rose armour attached to the skeleton then a great sword replaced his hand "holy ball's" said drake. he drew his sword & the skeleton charged at him drake dropped to the floor then kicked the skeleton over him then grabbed it by the skull & ripped it off then smashed the skeleton to piece's with his sword then got the chain "right so how do I get out of here (look's over at a window) it's a long shot" said drake he ran & jumped out the window "I believe I can fly or fall to my death" said drake. He drew his sword then rammed it in to the wall which made the tower come crashing down "well am alive" said drake.

Chapter 5 the tomb of the red master

Drake just had to find two more items so altis told him to go to the tomb of the red master which was far beneath the ground altis told him it was in the far south so he went south but when he went far to the south he came to the sea "don't tell me it's under water" said drake "yes" replied altis "ball's" said drake. so he jumped in to the sea & swan to the bottom of the sea then the chain of destiny started glowing it got brighter & brighter with every 10 strokes he took then he came to a wall it was the tomb of the red master he inserted the crest on the chain of destiny & the secret door opened he entered then the door closed water was slowly leaking through the door & drake had 2 hours to get through the trials of the red master

Chapter 6 trial 1

drake came to the first room a voice bellowed through the room "the red master had reflexes quicker than a cheetah let's see how fast you are" bellowed the voice "alright (a flaming kunai came flying out at him he drew his sword) whoa what the hell" said drake "dodge 20 kunai that are going 88mph good luck" bellowed the voice then kunai started flying out drake summer saluted over the kunai he was up to dodging 19 kunai he was waiting for the last one "the last one is not a kunai it will be a windmill shuriken that will be going 200 mph at you hope you enjoyed your life" laughed the voice then the windmill shuriken burst through the ceiling drake ran up the wall grabbed the wind mill shuriken closed it & put it on his back "impossible you should be dead" roared the voice "well I'm not like the other people who tried to get past the red masters trials" replied drake.

Chapter 7 trial 2 and battling the statue of the red master

He didn't see a door so he jumped from wall to wall & got out of that trial. "the red master was strong as a lion show your strength by defeating 15 waves of mecha robos" explained the voice "wait robots" said drake. the first wave began and only 5 robots appeared he killed all 5 in one slash "that all you got" said drake 13 waves later drake was completely worn out then a 1 horse covered in flames appeared "oh fuck this I'm worn out but my Tommy gun isn't die you son of a bitch" said drake. The fire horse exploded "w...w...What the fuck dude you pull out a gun and kill this fire horse I set up in 7 seconds" complained the voice "hey never said I couldn't" said drake. "so I have 30 minutes left and I've found the red masters cloak" said drake he walked up and went to grab the cloak and the statue it was on came to life he drew his sword and the statue whacked it out of his hand the drake punched the statues face and it crumbled "well done now all is left is the sword" said altis.

Chapter 8 possessed

Darkos needed a plan to catch drake so Hades gave him the power to possess people darkos went to royal castle in ferelden and went into the king's body and possessed him and the false king sent out a search for drake while drake was walking in the country side when he was swarmed by guards he couldn't handle all of the guards at once and was taken captive.

Chapter 9 imprisoned

Drake woke up in a cell on prison block 10 "where am" asked drake "well you finally woke up you've been sleeping for hours the names rick been locked up for 2 days now you get use to the smell of dead rats sweat and dog shit" explained rick "what do you mean by sweat it's cold in here" said drake "you'll find out in 3...2...1" said rick "alright maggots time for the race" said a guard. "listen in the chief guards office there's a cell key they say your here for life but you seem eligible to cause a prison riot "that's it" said drake.

Chapter 10 prison riot

So the guard was going to lead them out to the field and drake guard in the neck "oi what the bloody hell do you think your doin" said the guard drake then threw him into the wall and the whacked his head hard against the wall and was dead. "When I said start a prison riot I didn't really mean it" said rick "well am not rotting in a cell for the rest of my life" said drake "you got guts kid to try and brake out of the most top ranked prison in ferelden" said rick "alright" said drake he took the guards sword and walked out of the prison block. another guard with a longbow fired at drake he defended with the sword and he took the chain of destiny and the chain charged at the guard and looped continuously around the guards neck and choked him then drake saw more guards then the chain whacked all the guards with the one it choked and tossed the dead guards body over the wall then the chain of destiny burrowed underground and blasted out from the earth and stabbed every guard "now that's what you called guard shish cabob" said rick the chain went back to drake. then the chief guard came out with 50 other guards "holy shit" said rick "well you people know this is the most highest ranked prison in ferelden yet you still try and escape you were going to be executed in 28 days but we'll just kill you now" said the chief all the guards held there longbows up "take aim" said the chief then a griffin flew over the prison "have I been smoking to much pot or is that a fuckin griffin" said the chief "I think you should lay off the weed sir" said one of the guards "go fuck yourself" said the chief then the griffin landed in the prison "burn bitch" said ron he blasted a great ball of fire and burned all the guards and the chief then the griffin and ron flew off "so he save's our ass's and doesn't tell us his name weird" said rick.

Chapter 11 freeing the king

Red assassin went to the castle throne room and saw that darkos had taken over the kings body "so you escaped the highest rank prison in ferelden I am impressed I will destroy you now drake" said darkos they went into their first battle drake tried everything to snap the king back to reality "drake get the king around the neck and choke out the darkness" explained altis "okay" said drake. He ran towards the king darkos raised the sword he was using and drake knocked it out of the way and gripped tightly hold of the kings throat "no get off of me you ba...ba...sterd no!" yelled darkos then darkos came out in a sphere of darkness and retreated back to Hades.

Chapter 12 the kalasdan katana or soul edge

After freeing the king from darkos he couldn't remember what happened. Drake had set out for the kalasdan katana while he was searching he came across a large forest "I can feel the power of the kalasdan katana but also a dark power next to it" said altis. Drake entered the forest it was like a maze "okay I'm not being in the place for another 30 minutes he climbed up a tree and jumped from tree to tree and finally came to the centre of the forest he entered the temple. He entered a room with a dragon he walked up and there was a plaque that red "create the magic flare reflect the door" well flare must be with the dragon the door may be behind this plaque reflect what reflects fire could try a mirror enchanted with magic he looked for a mirror everywhere in the room but couldn't find one then he looked at the chain of destiny there was a magic reflector on the back of the crest so drake went up to head of the dragon and threw in a lit match and ran down then held up the chain of destiny and the fire blasted out and the fire reflected and hit the plaque the floor where the plaque was open and he proceeded forward. He came to a room where the kalasdan katana was so he walked up to it half the room was lit and the other part was pitch black "this is weird I can feel an even stronger power here " said drake "do not be tempted drake you will throw your live away if you pick soul edge" explained altis then red assassin drew the kalasdan katana the whole area began to shake "quick get out red assassin get out" said altis drake ran out of the temple before it collapsed "why did you call me red assassin" asked drake "because with thoughs three items you are the red assassin" explained altis "red assassin I can live with it" said red assassin.

Last chapter battle of destiny

Drake now known as red assassin was transported to hell by altis to fight darkos and Hades he battled through shadows and demons and got to hade's fortress. Red assassin kicked the doors open "sorry I didn't the invitation to your party of shadows and demons so am crashing" said red assassin "well darkos take care of him" said Hades "will do sir" said darkos they collided there blades then darkos blasted two dark energy balls at red assassin he knocked them all out of the way and stabbed darkos in the gut. "darkos what was that your one of my finest warriors" said Hades "he is stronger than before" replied darkos "you know what go back in the hole you came from come back when your stronger" said Hades "no...no master" yelled darkos "well how about we battle" said Hades " if it will satisfy you fine" said red assassin "naa just joking how about a deal I leave you alone permanently forget this ever happened the both of use you will remember your this red assassin and I won't know you okay" asked Hades "fine" replied red assassin "so when you leave the gates of hell I won't know you... you won't know and darkos" said Hades so red assassin left the gates of hell and camped for the night.


End file.
